Drinking Buddies
by bechloehuh
Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have both worked at Kaisa's bar and restaurant for 2 years now. They're perfect for each other, except that they're both in relationships. But you know what makes the line between "friends" and "more than friends" really blurry? Alcohol. - Collab fic I'm doing with MD95 based on the movie 'Drinking Buddies.' Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Aubrey/Stacie. (Bechloe endgame)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So me and MD95 (flyonyourwall95 is her tumblr) decided to give this a crack, seen as nobody has done a Drinking Buddies/Pitch Perfect fic yet. If you haven't already, go check out her fics.**

* * *

**Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have both worked at Kaisa's bar and restaurant for 2 years now. They're perfect for each other, except that they're both in relationships. But you know what makes the line between "friends" and "more than friends" really blurry? Alcohol. **

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Aubrey/Stacie. (They're all pretty much out of character so don't yell at me.)**

* * *

**_Ding!_** "Coffee for table two!"

Just as she sat down, she heard someone yell the order at her. Aubrey groaned, obeying the request from her co-worker, Benji.

She dragged her feet across the floor, adjusting her apron as she placed a round cup under the coffee machine and waited for it to work it's magic. It seemed like all she was hearing today was coffee orders. And to make it worse, she's only made about a $1.20 in tips so far. She lifted her wrist to look at her watch. **1:22pm.** Her shift had only just started a few hours ago but she couldn't wait to finish for the day and head home to her girlfriend.

Aubrey Posen doesn't particularly like working at Kaisa's. I mean, she has a good friendship with the boss, Luke, and she's pretty much friends with everybody who works there. One of them being the perky, bouncy redhead named Chloe.

The two of them made friends 2 years ago when the restaurant first opened. They both went for the job at the same day and a week later, they were both hired. After that, they started to have lunch together at work which lead to going for drinks after work with the other employees. Now they're basically inseparable.

They found out that they have a lot in common with each other. They both love to sing, they have practically the same sense of humor. Chloe is admittedly more chirpier than the blonde, but Aubrey's mood always seems to get better with Chloe around.

If you saw them out, you'd think Aubrey and Chloe were a couple. The way they bring out the best in each other while together is something which people always say "aww" to. They flirt and have inside jokes and their personalities also compliment each other. While Aubrey likes to be more organized and neat, Chloe is laid back and chill about everything. Aubrey can handle her drinks, and Chloe cannot. So whenever Chloe gets a little too drunk, Aubrey is always the one sober enough to walk her back home to her girlfriend, Beca.

That's the problem. Chloe is with her long-time girlfriend, Beca, a music teacher/DJ. They've been dating for 4 years now. They own a flat together, and they're pretty serious about each other. Aubrey, however, is just taking things slowly and being casual with her current girlfriend, Stacie, a publicist for E-Network.

Aubrey hates being stressed out by work, but Chloe, however, loves working at the restaurant. She works behind the bar and most of the time, she gets her own free drinks, just as long as she doesn't get inebriated on the job. She also gets to tell Aubrey what to do, which isn't particularly fun for the blonde. Aubrey waits on tables, takes charge of social events and takes and places calls.

Their other co-workers consist of; Benji, a tall, curly-haired, brunette man with a passion for magic. Fat Amy, a broad Australian who makes their days 10 times better with her amusing stories from when she lived in Tasmania. Jesse, a good-looking brunette with a goofy grin who loves movies. And last but not least, Jessica, a chirpy blonde who loves to sing while she's making food in the kitchen. They all rotate their shifts, sometimes waiting tables, sometimes helping behind the bar and sometimes making food in the back.

Aubrey and Chloe are the two most important people in the business though, other than Luke, obviously. They both got promoted 6 months ago. Now Chloe is always in charge of the bar and Aubrey is always in charge of organizing events and placing phone calls. They aren't the best jobs in the world but they pay the rent, and at least they can see each other while they work.

After taking the coffee to the correct table, again with no tips, she slowly made her way to the bar where Chloe was stood looking down at her phone with a small smile on her face.

"You know, you're gonna get fired if Luke catches you slacking off on the job." she mumbled, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

The redhead looked up from her phone with a huge grin on her face, "Beca's coming to The Open Bottle tonight for a few drinks."

"Cool." Aubrey muttered, stifling a yawn. She rested her elbows on the bar and sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. "_God_, is this day over yet?"

"Oh cheer up, grumpy, you'll get to see Stacie tonight."

Aubrey frowned but before she could say anything, she heard Jesse shouting that there was a spillage on table 12. "I guess I'll see you later." Aubrey mumbled before walking away from her best friend.

"Hey, Aubrey!"

The blonde turned around to face the redhead. "Yeah?"

"Late lunch at 2?" she proposed, smiling brightly at her.

"Sure." she smiled back before walking away again, both of them carrying on with their respective jobs.

* * *

As soon as the two finished their shifts at 7pm, after tidying up, they made their way to The Open Bottle with Jesse, Benji, Fat Amy, Luke and Jessica.

The Open Bottle is a pub down the street from Kaisa's, a place which they have all been going to for 2 years now. Most of them go every night, to hang out, but Chloe prefers to head home to her girlfriend of 4 years, Beca. Now that Aubrey has got a girlfriend, Stacie, she also prefers to head home, although not as early as the redhead.

Chloe, Aubrey, Benji, Fat Amy and Jesse were stood at the bar, all with beers in their hands as they were discussing musicals. Aubrey, being the traditional one she is, insisted that Grease is the best musical, while Jesse argued that The Last Five Years was the best. And of course, Benji said that Star Wars was the best, which everybody laughed at.

"Benji, Star Wars isn't a musical, sweetie" Aubrey giggled, in which Benji just shrugged.

"It's got music in it."

"I think Hairspray's the best" Chloe slurred, taking a sip of her beer. Everybody laughed at her, not believing what she said was true. "It's true! I mean, the songs are so catchy. They're genius and I think that it's great how Link and Tracy got together at the end. Because that Amber is a total bitch, I'm telling you now."

"Isn't that totally cliché?" sounded a voice from behind Chloe. She turned around and was met with the eyes of her girlfriend.

"Hey, you made it!" she pulled Beca in for a hug and kissed her on the lips before wrapping one arm around her waist and using the other to pick her beer up. "You guys all remember Beca." she smiled at her four friends as they all greeted her girlfriend.

"Do you wanna drink?" Chloe asked the brunette who agreed on just a casual beer. A few drinks later and Aubrey was playing pool with Jesse, Benji was showing Jessica some sort of magic trick, and Beca and Chloe were cuddled up on the couch with Fat Amy sat next to them.

"So what's lesbian sex like?" she asked out of the blue and Beca almost choked on her drink. "I mean, do you go down on each other all the time? Who's the bottom? Also, do you use a dild-"

"AMY!" Chloe screeched, face flushing with embarrassment. Beca just looked away, trying not to laugh at how bold the Australian was being. "You can't just ask people stuff like that, it's private information."

Fat Amy just looked down and started fiddling with the beer mat in her hands. The three of them stayed in silence for a few minutes before Beca broke the silence, saying that Chloe was a bottom, which earned her a hard hit on the arm from her girlfriend.

A few hours into the night, after a tense game of pool between Jesse and Luke, Luke winning by one, they were all getting ready to take off home. All except Aubrey, Fat Amy and Jesse, that is.

"I think I'm gonna go, baby" Beca mumbled into Chloe's neck which she had previously being kissing gently. It was around 12:30am and the gang were all pretty much drunk as they were all having a discussion about paintings.

"One more drink" Chloe prodded.

The brunette seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No, no, baby I gotta go. I've got work tomorrow. You should stay though."

"No, I'll come with." Chloe smiled as she stood up. They both bid farewell to Benji, Aubrey, Jesse, Fat Amy, Luke and Jessica, before hailing a cab home.

* * *

_**Buzzzzzz.**_

The sound of the buzzer telling her the door was open echoed through Aubrey's ears as she leaned against the wall, still rather drunk. She opened the door quickly and ascended the stairs to room 23. As soon as she walked into her girlfriend's apartment, she could smell a strong Italian smell invade her nostrils.

"Mmm, that smells good." she smiled, taking her bag off of her shoulder and walking into the kitchen to find Stacie sitting with a huge grin on her face and a slice of pizza in her hand.

"How was your night?"

"It was good," she smiled, walking over to take a beer out of the fridge. "We played pool, and yeah.. It was fun."

The blonde leaned over the table to pick up a slice of pizza from Stacie's plate.

"Here." The brunette smiled, sliding her plate over in front of Aubrey. "You have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm stuffed."

10 minutes later, Aubrey was laid on the sofa and Stacie was just pouring herself a drink. The brunette walked over to her girlfriend who immediately sat up and before she could even say anything, Stacie's lips were on hers.

"I missed you." the brunette mumbled into her mouth, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Aubrey smiled into the kiss as she pulled Stacie's face closer towards hers, stroking her cheeks and licking across bottom lip. Stacie moaned as Aubrey lifted her arms up so her girlfriend could pull her shirt over her head.

"I missed you too" she smiled, pulling Stacie on top of her. The brunette let out a soft groan as Aubrey's hands wandered down to her backside, pulling her in closer. They shed each other of their clothes one by one, and were soon both fully naked on the couch.

"You're the best." Aubrey whispered, latching her mouth onto Stacie's neck as the brunette grind her hips into her again. She could feel her girlfriend's arousal coating her, and she quickly slid her hand down Aubrey's stomach to where she needed her the most. Not wasting any time, she slipped two fingers into her easily, earning a low moan from the blonde.

Aubrey cupped the brunette, automatically groaning at how wet her girlfriend was for her, and rubbed her slowly. Their paces soon matched as Stacie lowered herself to suck at Aubrey's collarbone.

They both came at the same time, moaning each other's names and panting, trying to catch their breath. Stacie collapsed on top of her girlfriend and a content smile spread over her face as she reached down to pick up the blanket which had somehow managed to crumple up on the floor in the middle of their rendezvous. She draped the blanket over them both and kissed the back of Aubrey's neck as she spooned the blonde girl.

A few hours later, Aubrey quietly slipped out of bed, not wanting to wake her girlfriend up. Stacie stirred however and soon noticed Aubrey stood in just a bra and jeans.

"You going?" she mumbled, still tired from the lack of sleep.

"Yeah, I uh, I'm getting something delivered in the morning that I have to be at home for."

"Do you want me to drive you home?"

"No, no it's fine, I'll call a cab."

"You sure? I feel bad" she frowned, sitting up in bed to get a better look at her girlfriend who had just pulled her shirt over her head.

"Don't feel bad, it's fine," she smiled, leaning over to kiss Stacie's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye" the brunette mumbled, with Aubrey completely unaware of the sad tone of her voice as she left without another word.

* * *

**So guys, leave a review or PM either of us to tell us what you think! I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter! Next chapter shouldn't take _too_ long to update. Also, the chapters will be longer than this hopefully. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have both worked at Kaisa's bar and restaurant for 2 years now. They're perfect for each other, except that they're both in relationships. But you know what makes the line between "friends" and "more than friends" really blurry? Alcohol.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Aubrey/Stacie. (They're all pretty much out of character so don't yell at me.)**

**Just for clarification, this is NOT a chaubrey fic. As you can see, it says the pairings are bechloe and staubrey, Chloe and Aubrey are just really close.**

* * *

Chloe loved working at the bar. And now that she was in charge of it, she loved it even more. She could tell people to do the dirty work and she could just chill out behind counter, sipping a beer now and again. (When no-one was looking, of course.) As always, the perky redhead was glancing around restaurant, smiling brightly at all the new customers.

Aubrey wasn't smiling at all, though. Today was their boss' birthday and, being in charge of different events, Aubrey had to organize the birthday party. And as always, Luke gave her the instructions short notice. By now she had the food and drinks ready, but music and decorations were still in the making.

"Jesse, could you.." Aubrey trailed off and pointed at a big box full of birthday decorations.

"This?" Jesse asked, pointing to the box, sensing Aubrey's frustration.

"Yep. If you could just-" she started but Jesse interrupted her.

"-Of course. I don't have anything else to do." he smiled sweetly and opened box.

"Thank you so much." Aubrey smiled and glanced around, checking if everything was in order. "Ah, music." the blonde sighed and went to look at the big new stereo system Luke had bought.

"How does this thing work?" she wondered out loud, trying a few buttons. _**Maybe Chloe knows how to do this**_, she thought and turned around to look at bar. But the redhead was nowhere to be seen. Aubrey looked around and saw the familiar redhead walking towards the food table.

"Oh no." she muttered before hurrying after her.

"No, no, no, no." Aubrey frowned as Chloe stuffed the food in her mouth. The redhead mumbled something but Aubrey couldn't understand a word she was saying. "Really? Really? That's just" Aubrey scolded and tried to push Chloe away from table.

"No!" the blonde laughed when Chloe put some cookies in her jeans. "You're gonna get me fired." Aubrey laughed and Chloe rolled her eyes before stuffing a muffin into her mouth.

"Ew, gross!" the woman exclaimed as half of the muffin fell out of her friend's mouth. "Get out! And take that with you." she smiled.

Chloe picked up half of a muffin from the floor and muttered a "I'm leaving" with her mouth still full of food. Aubrey shook her head as Chloe moved away from table. "Maybe just one more" redhead tried, smiling sweetly.

"NO!" Aubrey exclaimed and slapped redhead's hand away from food.

"Posen?" a voice called and the two of them turned around to see Luke standing at the door of his office with his arms crossed.

"Yes, sir?" Aubrey asked while Chloe turned around, smiling and trying to hide the food in her mouth.

"A word." he said, cocking his head back towards his office before walking in.

"You got me in trouble." Aubrey hissed before smacking Chloe's side.

"Ouch, Bree! He's just probably asking about the guest-list or something." Chloe told her, wiping her mouth of the crumbs from the food. She smirked as her best friend walked off with a stiff composure, something she does when she's feeling nervous.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about that, I was.." Aubrey started as she walked into Luke's office.

"Party starts in ten minutes." Luke told her seriously.

"Yes, sir. It does." she shot back, a bit confused.

"You're a woman.." he continued, holding up two shirts. "Could you tell me which one is better, pink or blue?" he smiled.

Aubrey let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "White. Makes you look official." she told him and the man smiled even more.

"I knew I could trust in you, Posen." he said as he placed the two shirts down and sat down on his black chair. "You can go now." he added when Aubrey didn't make any sign of movement.

* * *

In ten minutes, everything was ready: food, drinks, music, cake and even the decorations. The place looked good. In fact, it looked awesome.

"Bree, this looks amazing." Chloe told her as Aubrey sighed and took a beer from the bar.

"Thanks. It was hell of a job, but.." Aubrey said but soon noticed that something was missing. Luke. "I need to go and find Luke." the blonde muttered and gave her beer to Chloe, who opened it in two seconds.

"You're an expert with that." a voice said behind Chloe. The redhead turned around to see her girlfriend standing there with a smile.

"Babe! You came!" Chloe grinned and moved to kiss Beca. "Mmm, new lip gloss." she winked before kissing her again.

"Guys, I can see tongues." Jessica chuckled as she walked up to the couple.

"Hey Jess." Beca smiled while Chloe tried to hide her disappointment. She really liked kissing Beca. _Loved _it, in fact.

"I dyed my hair blonde again." Jessica smiled and waved her head a bit. "Which do you prefer, blonde or red?" she added, teasing Chloe. Jessica could see how badly the redhead wanted her to leave so she could start making out with her girlfriend again.

"I like both blonde and red." Beca told her, glancing between the two girls. A minute later, Aubrey had found Luke at the bar, and was now walking back to her friends.

"Hi guys." Aubrey greeted as she walked towards them.

"Hi." Beca smiled as Aubrey hugged her lightly. "You've done amazing job with this." Beca smiled while Chloe put her arm around brunette's waist.

"Yeah, well I just put some food and drinks and, yeah." Aubrey mumbled absentmindedly, glancing around with her phone in her hand, trying to see if Stacie had arrived yet.

"She's just being modest." Chloe told Beca, keeping her eyes on the blonde, and Aubrey just smiled warmly at her.

"Thanks," she said and quickly looked at her phone as she felt a little vibration. "Guys, Stacie's here." Aubrey smiled, feeling excited.

Chloe looked a bit surprised. "Oh, okay." she said while Aubrey typed a quick text back to her girlfriend, telling her she'll meet her at the doors.

"I'm just gonna go and get her." Aubrey told them before hurrying away.

"Bring her here!" Chloe said after her and the blonde smile to herself, excited for her best friend to meet her girlfriend.

"Stacie's her girlfriend?" Beca asked, not knowing that Aubrey actually _had_ a girlfriend. She hadn't mentioned anybody before, out of all the times that Beca and her had interacted.

"Stacie's the girlfriend." Chloe answered her with a smile.

* * *

"Hi!" Aubrey smiled as she noticed Stacie standing in line.

"Hey." the brunette smiled before giving her a little kiss.

"Benji, she's with me." Aubrey told the her co-worker who was in charge of letting people in the restaurant, as she dragged her girlfriend away from the queue.

"You did this?" Stacie asked looking around, taking in the sight of the restaurant. It looked like a professional decorator had done it, and she couldn't help but feel a little proud of the blonde.

"Yep." Aubrey answered with a little smile, as she took hold of her girlfriend's hand.

"Wow." She breathed out and smiled as she tightened her hold on blonde's hand.

The two walked through the restaurant, with Aubrey looking around for Beca and Chloe, but noticed they were nowhere to be found. She suddenly saw Jessica, Fat Amy and Jesse though, all standing together. She smiled, leading Stacie towards them.

"I want you to meet some people." she told her, before they reached the trio. "Guys this is Stacie, my girlfriend." Aubrey smiled. "Jessica, Fat Amy and Jesse." Aubrey told her and Stacie greeted them individually.

"Where's Chloe and Beca?" Aubrey asked, looking around for the couple.

"Beca went to bathroom. Chloe probably went with her, if you know what I mean." Fat Amy winked and Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Again?" he wondered out loud.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bathroom...

"Mm, this always happens." Beca mumbled into Chloe's mouth as the redhead lifted her up by the back of her thighs and pushed her against the bathroom wall.

"Are you complaining?" The redhead shot back playfully, already starting to undo the brunette's shirt. Beca responded with a "uh-uh" before she wrapped her arms tighter around the back of Chloe's neck to pull her closer. It was then when she noticed Chloe had almost pulled her shirt off fully.

"Baby, we don't have time to undress. We're supposed to be meeting Stacie, remember?"

The redhead pulled back from her girlfriend and only then did she notice that they were on full display in the bathroom for anybody to see. Luckily they still had their clothes on though. At least Beca had some common sense.

She quickly pulled Beca into one of the cubicles and immediately latched her lips onto the brunette's neck, earning a low squeak from her as she bit into her collarbone.

"No hickeys!" Beca scolded her playfully, pulling Chloe's head up to attach their lips together again. She didn't hesitate to run her hands down her girlfriend's stomach and down to her abdomen. The action was then followed by Chloe doing the same to her, making her breath catch in her throat at how cold her hands were.

The two of them slipped their hands into each other's jeans at the same time, and moaned into each other's mouths when they slipped two fingers into wet panties, as if they were mirroring each other.

"Mm, Beca" Chloe moaned as she felt her girlfriend slip a finger inside of her. Then two. Her pace quickened and Chloe had to bite onto Beca's shoulder to try and keep quiet. "Shit!"

"Shh, baby" Beca whispered, smiling as she lifted her head to look at her girlfriend's face as she enjoyed the pleasure she was giving her. Chloe, who seemed to only just catch up to her senses, noticed that Beca still hadn't received anything yet. She looked down between their bodies and saw that her hand was still in Beca's pants, so she slipped two fingers into her girlfriend slowly, making Beca's hips thrust and push her own two fingers further into the redhead.

The couple soon found their paces matched, as they locked their lips onto each other to stop from moaning each other's names. The redhead stopped thrusting, just as Beca entered her with another finger, causing her walls to tighten around her girlfriend's fingers and her orgasm to come crashing down on her. The brunette groaned at the loss of contact from the redhead but found herself becoming equally turned on at the look of pleasure spread across Chloe's face.

After Chloe rode out her high, she then noticed Beca's flushed face and heavy breathing. Chloe instantly noticed the look on the brunette's face, and knew then that she hadn't come yet. She quickly got down on her knees and pushed the brunette's hips against the wall. Before Beca could even respond, Chloe had pulled her jeans and panties down to her knees and had started to lick her where she _so_ desperately needed her.

"Mm, Chloe" she groaned when Chloe sucked at her clit, causing her hands to grip tightly on to the redhead's hair. Chloe hummed in pain at the action, causing a vibration on Beca's heat, and the brunette found herself biting her other hand which wasn't locked onto Chloe's hair to try and not scream her girlfriend's name over and over.

Her stomach tightened and with one more lick, she was thrown over the edge, a breathy moan pouring out of her mouth. The redhead stood up, pulling her girlfriend's jeans up in the process and licked her lips.

"You taste great" she smiled, redoing her girlfriend's button on her shirt.

"Better than my new lipgloss?" Beca teased, but gulped when Chloe leaned in closer to whisper seductively in her ear, "much, _much_ better."

The redhead giggled at her girlfriend before opening the door to check her appearance in the mirror. Beca just shook her head and walked out of the cubicle, coming up behind the redhead. She wrapped her arms around her waist and had to stand on her tiptoes to rest her head on her shoulder.

"You're beautiful." The brunette whispered, looking at the redhead's reflection in the mirror. The redhead smiled warmly at her and pecked her cheek.

As soon as the two had sorted themselves out, and tried to make it look like they hadn't just had sex in Chloe's work's bathroom, they headed out of the bathroom. Together, they made their way back to the bar which they were previously standing at, and saw their friends there.

* * *

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Fat Amy laughed and took her leather jacket off.

"Obviously you." A man said behind her and Fat Amy immediately rolled her eyes. Jesse, Jessica and Aubrey also rolled their eyes at the man's attempt to be charming, which wasn't really working for him.

"Stacie this is my jerk boyfriend, Bumper." she told the brunette who just chuckled and said "nice to meet you."

"Let's get you some beer." Aubrey told her girlfriend and took her hand in hers. "We're gonna go and get some drinks." the blonde told the others before walking away with an uncomfortable looking Stacie.

"I didn't know she had a girlfriend." Fat Amy whispered and all of her co-workers nodded.

* * *

"Take the shoes off!" Chloe chuckled as she was sipping her beer with Beca. The two were talking about the restaurant but then Beca mentioned that her feet were hurting like hell. Which then lead to Chloe telling her to take them off but Beca was having none of it.

"No, no. I'm such a shorty." the brunette smiled and Chloe almost choked on her beer laughing. "I don't want your friends to know how short I am!" Beca grinned, already feeling kind of tipsy and Chloe shook her head, amused at her girlfriend.

"You're so weird." she smiled, pulling her closer towards her.

"You're weird." Beca smirked.

"I know! You're making this weird!" Chloe laughed while Beca shook her head and drank her beer. The couple carried on chatting idly before Stacie and Aubrey appeared.

"Hey guys!" Aubrey smiled, Stacie following behind her.

"Hi!" Chloe and Beca said in union, making Stacie smile widely.

"This is Stacie." Aubrey told them proudly, wrapping one arm around Stacie's back.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Stacie said and shook both their hands.

"So, are you treating her well?" Chloe asked seriously, earning an angry look from Aubrey. "I'm kidding! Just kidding!" she grinned and tapped Stacie's shoulder friendly. Stacie forced a laugh out. She was feeling pretty nervous right now and yes, very intimidated.

"Have you tasted the beer yet?" Chloe asked Aubrey's girlfriend, smiling between the couple.

"Yep. Aubrey's been doing a great job with all of this." the tall brunette smiled and Aubrey almost blushed. Almost.

"Bree." Jessica said as she hurried to the blonde.

"What?" Aubrey asked and Jessica leaned to whisper something in her ear. "Shit. I need to take care of something." the blonde told the trio and Stacie bit her lip. "I'll be right back." she added and gave Stacie a kiss on cheek. She quickly stalked away with Jess in tow, leaving Stacie alone with Beca and Chloe.

"So how did the beer taste, then?" Chloe joked.

* * *

"I don't know a damn thing about this music system, Jess." Aubrey whispered as she and Jessica stared at the damn stereo.

"I thought you read the manual." Jessica said in a hushed tone, worried that Luke would come and scold them for not knowing what the hell to do with the equipment

"I didn't have time for that." the older blonde sighed. Aubrey got on her knees and looked behind it and sighed. "It's unplugged." Aubrey told her and Jessica's eyes widened.

"Damn, we didn't plug it.." she whispered and pressed couple buttons. "Okay, now it works! Thank you so much Bree! You're the best!" Jessica beamed and helped her up.

"You owe me few drinks for this." she told her and Jessica nodded before giving her a side-hug. The smaller blonde moved to try and put the music on the music system.

"By the way, you're girlfriend looks good." she winked and Aubrey chuckled.

"Well, duh! Of course!" she joked, looking over at her girlfriend who was chatting with Beca and Chloe.

"Does she have a brother?"

"Actually I don't know." the blonde admitted.

"How did you two meet?" Jessica asked after a while, curious as to why she's never met Stacie before.

**8 months ago**

"How much?" Aubrey asked the sales clerk who just mumbled an answer, making Aubrey lean in closer to actually understand what he said. _**Fuck, I don't have enough**_, Aubrey thought and picked up her beer cans from counter. _**What a shit day**_, the blonde thought and sighed audibly as she started her way back to beer section.

"Hey um... I" voice said near her and Aubrey slowed down, looking around confused. "Hi." The woman smiled and Aubrey stopped walking.

"Um, hello?" she said, still confused.

"I can lend you some money if ya want?" she suggested and Aubrey raised her eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You look like you could use some beer." The woman smiled and Aubrey felt a bit hurt by that. The brunette woman noticed it and shook her head. "Gosh, I didn't mean it in a bad way! You're really pretty." she blushed and Aubrey smiled.

"Thanks, but I don't even know you." she stated.

"I'm Stacie." she told her and smiled a huge smile.

"And how am I going to pay you back?" Aubrey continued, now noticing this woman's body. Damn, she thought but played cool.

"Well, we just have to meet again, let's say for a dinner or something?" Stacie asked, smiling broadly.

"And what makes you think I'd say yes?"

"Cause you just stared my boobs." Stacie smirked, making Aubrey blush.

**Today**

"We uh," Aubrey blushed. "We met at a super-market." she answered, smiling at the memory. She then noticed Chloe walking towards the food again. "Shit, I'll be right back.."

"But Aubrey, what about the music? Who's gonna be in charge of songs?" Jessica shouted after the blonde who was quickly hurrying off towards her best friend who was now piling her plate high with food.

"I don't know, ask Beca to help!"

* * *

"You're a music teacher?" Stacie repeated, surprised at the small brunette's occupation. _**She doesn't really look like a teacher**_, she thought to herself.

"Yes. And a DJ." Beca smiled, motioning towards the music equipment that Jessica had asked her to sort out after the blonde noticed that it wasn't actually playing any music.

"Wow. Teaching is depressing. Or so I've heard." The taller girl said and Beca shook her head.

"No, it's not. Well, sometimes yes, but.." she laughed nervously and Stacie couldn't help but admire younger girl. She was obviously hot, but she was very beautiful according to her personality as well. She wore dark clothes, and seemed a bit alternative to Chloe, but she seemed really sweet.

"What is your profession then?" Beca asked the brunette, queuing a few songs on the system and picking her beer up.

"I'm a publicist for E-Network." she told and Beca's eyes grew big.

"Wow." Beca whispered and took a sip of her beer. "That's so cool." she smiled, impressed.

"We're back." Chloe sang as she and Aubrey walked back to them. She gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the lips and wrapped one arm around her, and smiled at Stacie.

"Was there something wrong?" Stacie asked as Aubrey looked a bit tired.

"Everything's fine now." she told her and stole Stacie's beer before drinking from it.

"So, how did you meet?" Stacie asked and smiled at the couple who were whispering something to each other. She noticed the loving looks on their faces and wondered how long they had been together.

"Yeah, how did we meet?" Chloe joked and earned a playful push from her girlfriend.

"We met at gym." Beca smirked.

**4 years ago**

"Sorry, I don't even sing." The small brunette told a small blonde as she walked past some acapella group in the gym, who were recruiting people. Chloe Beale was watching this from distance. In fact, she had been watching the brunette for an hour now. The redhead found this stranger adorable.

The brunette walked back to the dressing room and Chloe decided not to follow her this time, that would just be weird. The redhead started doing push-ups, thinking about the brunette in the next room. _**But if I ask her out it will be a bit weird. I mean, we're at gym for god's sake!**_ Chloe thought. _**Maybe I just need to stay here until I'm sure she's left**_, redhead thought and sighed, feeling disappointed at herself. How fucking hard is it to find the guts to ask a girl out?

After ten minutes of light work-out and cursing in her mind, Chloe finally walked to the dressing room. Empty. Chloe let out a sigh and started getting undressed. "Fuck." she muttered and put a towel around her naked body. "You're never gonna get a girl." she mumbled to herself as she opened door which lead to the showers.

**_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose,_**

**_fire away, fire away._**

Chloe stopped moving. Someone was singing. With a beautiful voice. A very, _very_ beautiful voice. Chloe started walking towards the voice, not noticing that her towel had fallen off. This is it, Chloe thought before slowly pushing shower curtain away, revealing the same girl Chloe had been watching earlier. Chloe broke into big grin.

"You can sing!" Chloe exclaimed happily, scaring brunette almost to death.

"DUDE!" she exclaimed and tried to hide her body with something.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe asked while leaning over and turning the water off.

"My what? Oh my God!" the brunette said with big eyes.

"Why did you lie to that acapella group?" Chloe asked and smiled a bit as she noticed how brunette's eyes roamed over her naked body.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." the brunette blushed and tried to avoid looking at the redhead.

"I'm pretty confident about all this." Chloe smiled and motioned her body.

"You should be." The brunette smirked but soon remembered how she was naked as well. "Seriously. I'm nude." she told the redhead who just ignored her completely.

"You were singing Titanium, right?" Chloe asked, excited.

"You know David Guetta?" brunette asked surprised.

"Have I've been living under a rock? That song is my jam." Chloe told proudly." My lady jam." she added with a wink.

"That's nice." the brunette shot back, blushing at the though of what the song does to Chloe.

"It is. That song really builds." she smiled, letting out a soft laugh when the brunette made a disgusted a face and muttered "gross" under her breath.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chloe asked hopefully, moving her head to try and look Beca in the eye.

"Dude, no! Get out!" The brunette told her loudly.

"Not for that reason." Chloe chuckled. "I'm not leaving here until you sing, so.." Chloe told her seriously. The brunette sighed and took a deep breathe before she started singing. After that, Chloe joined in.

After they had sang couple lines, both were all smiles. They sounded perfect together.

"I still need to get showered." the small girl whispered, trying to cover herself up again.

"Oh yeah. I'll be waiting for you at the dressing room." Chloe smiled.

"What?" brunette asked, shocked.

"I'm buying you lunch." Chloe winked and started walking away.

"What if I don't wanna have a lunch?" the brunette said and Chloe stopped in her tracks.

"Drinks then?" Chloe asked, not going to back out now. The brunette looked at her with sparkly eyes before grinning.

"Drinks sounds good."

**Today**

"I burst into her shower." Chloe laughed and Beca blushed at the memory.

"I dunno why I actually agreed to go out with you. I didn't even know your name." she said, smiling when Stacie laughed at her.

"Oh it was love at first sight." Chloe teased her, planting a kiss on her cheek.

* * *

After a couple of hours, half of the people had left. The two couples had been talking and drinking whole time, which had lead to Beca feeling rather drunk. At Chloe's boss' party. Well, fuck.

"So who cleans this up?" Stacie asked, actually enjoying the company.

"Cleaning crew." Aubrey told her and then pointed to herself, indicating that _she_ was the cleaning crew. Chloe sighed and decided to help her friend a little.

"You guys go, we're gonna clean this up." The redhead told her and Aubrey's eyes grew big.

"Really?" she asked, not believing what she just heard. Chloe was actually offering to _clean?_

"Yeah, I'll talk to few guys and they're gonna help." Chloe said, smiling at how relieved Aubrey looked.

"See what I did? See what I just did there?" Stacie winked at her girlfriend, making Beca laugh.

"Thank you." Aubrey smiled and gave her a little kiss on cheek. "Right we're gonna go then." Aubrey grinned and went to hug Beca.

"I heard that we're gonna come to your place this weekend." Stacie smiled as she hugged Beca.

"Oh yeah! We have a tasting thing. It's a classy way of saying drinking." Beca smirked.

"Yeah, you can come any time you want." Chloe told, hugging Aubrey. Stacie moved to hug Chloe and soon, the couple were on their way.

"I'm not cleaning." Beca grinned when Stacie and Aubrey were out of earshot.

"Oh you're cleaning." Chloe told her girlfriend, knowing how drunk Beca was. She had that smug face on that told her that she wasn't being coaxed into doing anything.

"I'm not. I'm not cleaning."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not lifting a finger." The brunette giggled before finishing her drink.

"You are tonight." Chloe winked, making Beca choke on her beer.

* * *

**A/N: You can thank MD95 for this chapter. I'll be doing the next chapter, it shouldn't be too long till it's up. Next chapter is when Beca, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie go to the log cabin. Leave a review and tell us what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Don't kill me! I'm sorry I said that the next update would be within a few days but then turned out to be longer than a week, I've just had a lot going on. The next chapter will be written my MD95. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have both worked at Kaisa's bar and restaurant for 2 years now. They're perfect for each other, except that they're both in relationships. But you know what makes the line between "friends" and "more than friends" really blurry? Alcohol.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Aubrey/Stacie.**

* * *

"Aubrey! Beca and Stacie are outside. You ready?"

Aubrey sighed and pointed to the phone which she was currently on, talking to someone about another party she had to organize. "I'll be out in a sec." she whispered, smiling before Chloe walked out of the door to where Beca was standing with 2 suitcases and Stacie was sat in the car with the window rolled down.

"Ready?" Beca asked her girlfriend and smiled warmly.

"She's just sorting something out"

The DJ nodded before picking up the two suitcases and throwing them into the boot of the car. It had been a month since the party and the two couples had started to hang around a bit more after work and on weekends. They would have little movie dates, alternating between using Chloe and Beca's house, Aubrey's apartment and Stacie's apartment. So when Stacie asked Chloe and Beca if they wanted to go with her and Aubrey to her family beach house in Michigan, they didn't hesitate in accepting the offer. How bad could a weekend away be, anyway?

* * *

"No, sir. I have uh, a thing this weekend." Aubrey sighed, rolling her eyes. "I can talk to you during the week and we'll sort something out. Okay, yeah." she paused, thinking the man on the other line had put the phone down, but then muttered a "thank you, goodbye." before hanging up the telephone.

She looked around the room, noticing her mobile on the window ledge, her coat draped over the chair and her purse on the floor at the other side of the room. She sighed, quickly gathering up her possessions before walking out and locking the door behind her.

"Hey guys." She greeted her 2 friends and her girlfriend as her feet quickly tapped down the stairs outside the restaurant. Beca and Chloe were sat in the backseat while Stacie was waiting patiently in the driver's seat. The blonde quickly opened the car door and jumped in the car, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend on the cheek. "Have you got my bags?"

"Yeah, everything's in the trunk." Stacie smiled as she started the engine. "Now let's get this show on the road!" she grinned brightly as she pulled out of the parking spot.

* * *

"Seriously, Aubrey? If I have to listen to one more Ace of Base or Gloria Estefan song, so help me God I will jump out of this car."

"Oh Beca, stop complaining! You have your headphones." Chloe nudged her, ignoring the incredulous look that Beca gave her. The redhead went back to singing along to _'The Sign'_ with Aubrey as Beca huffed and opted on staring our of the window instead. As soon as the song ended, Stacie pressed the 'eject' button on the radio and pulled the disc out. Without taking her eyes off of the road, she rooted around the glove compartment and pulled out a different CD, placing it into the disc tray.

"What are you doing?" Aubrey asked her, looking at where she just put the fresh disc.

"You've listened to the whole Ace of Base album now babe, let Beca have her turn."

Beca perked up at hearing her name and a small smile spread on her face when the familiar tune of Bruno Mars' _'Just the way you are'_ came through the speaker. She then noticed the beats in the background of the song were different to the original and just as she was about to mention it, the sound of her own voice singing _'Just a dream'_ sounded through the car.

"Is this my CD?" the brunette asked, leaning forward to talk to Stacie over the music with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh yeah, I kind of downloaded it off iTunes and burned it on to a CD. That's okay, right?"

"No, no, completely! That's fine! Totally fine." she smiled before leaning back in her seat and settling for looking back out of the window.

She felt her redheaded girlfriend kiss her jaw line gently and she turned her head to see Chloe's bright eyes boring into her own. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on her girlfriend's lips before snaking an arm around her waist. The redhead kissed her cheek once more before nuzzling in closer to her. With the soft melody of Beca's voice echoing through the car, they soon fell asleep together.

* * *

Considering that the four girls live in Chicago and the log cabin is situated in Michigan, it should have taken them around 4 hours to get there. But everybody knows that when you take Chloe Beale on a road trip, you never get there on the designated time.

Beca found this out when they decided to visit her parents for thanksgiving in Cincinnati. It was supposed to take them 5 hours but because Chloe insisted that she should take control of the map, they got lost several times before they arrived in Cincinnati. It took almost twice as long as it should have.

Aubrey found out when her and Chloe won two tickets to go see the Treblemakers perform in New York. Chloe being.. _Chloe,_ insisted that they visited all the sightseeing spots in New York and it cost them to almost miss the show.

So that's why they arrived in Michigan 2 hours later than they should have done. All because Chloe insisted on taking pictures with Beca on every single stop, and then going into almost every gift shop they drove by. Beca was tired. Aubrey was exhausted. And Stacie, well, Stacie was horny. Nothing new there.

The four girls made their way into the cabin after grabbing their bags out of the trunk of Stacie's car. The tall brunette gave them a tour of the downstairs before showing them to their rooms.

"This is the kitchen. That's the living room, and there's a toilet down the hall." she smiled, pointing down a narrow corridor with a door at the end where the toilet must have been situated.

The cabin was rather homey. It was quite old-fashioned, with floral designs on the wall and oak wood furniture. The kitchen took up the most space, with a fairly large table in the middle of the tiles on the floor. The living room had two sofa's on it and a cosy looking fireplace. The first thing Beca noticed was that there was no TV.

"Uh, Stace, where's the TV?" the brunette asked, pointing her thumb behind her towards the room.

"Shit. I forgot to say, it used to be on the wall but my mom took it when hers broke at home." she gave them all an apologetic look before picking her bag up and heading towards the stairs.

Beca stayed put with Chloe standing beside her. "S- so there's.. There's no- no TV?"

"Aw babe, we'll have to find something else to entertain us." Chloe prodded her and laughed when Aubrey scoffed dramatically. The four of them made their way upstairs and after Stacie had showed them to their rooms, she went downstairs to start making dinner.

"How's the bed?" Chloe asked, walking across the room with her girlfriend.

"Uh.." The brunette turned to look at the bed and then turned back around. She dropped onto the bed and squeaked when it let out a sound as if it was going to break. "Oo, it's squishy!"

"It is?" The redhead also dropped down onto the bed and giggled along with the DJ as she bounced on it.

"Careful. It feels like we're gonna break it." Beca whispered watching Chloe gently bouncing up and down on the mattress.

"Mm, maybe we shouldn't have sex on it then." Chloe mumbled nonchalantly.

"Hey, I never said that." the brunette said before leaning forward and capturing the redhead's lips with hers.

The kiss was soft and slow as Beca brought her hand up to cup her girlfriend's cheek. Chloe then brought her hand up to rest over Beca's and placed her other hand on her girlfriend's thigh. The brunette moaned into Chloe's mouth when the redhead rubbed her thigh but the action was short-lived when they heard Aubrey shouting them from downstairs.

"I guess we'll have to wait till later." Chloe whispered before pecking Beca's lips once more and then jumping off of the bed. She sauntered her way to the door with Beca soon following her.

* * *

The four of them spent their night drinking beer and talking. Most of what Aubrey and Chloe were talking about were memories from work and Stacie and Beca got their own input in, talking about their own work. Stacie learned that Beca loved to read which made her smile because Aubrey doesn't like reading, so now she could finally recommend her favourite books to somebody else. Beca learned that Aubrey and Chloe once got locked in the wine cellar at work all night, which made them all laugh like maniacs. Chloe, Beca and Stacie laughed even louder when Aubrey went in a mood because she said Chloe promised she'd never mention that day again.

The next morning, Chloe stirred in bed and the first thing she noticed was the bright sun streaming through the window. She rolled over in bed, only to see that her girlfriend was nowhere to be found. She looked around and then noticed a note on the pillow.

_**Gone to the beach with Stacie, feel free to join us.**_  
_**Love you baby x**_

She smiled, while stifling a yawn and climbing out of bed. Before she could walk out of the room, she noticed that she was only wearing underwear and laughed at herself before pulling some shorts and a tank top out of her suitcase that she still hadn't unpacked.

"Hi!" she chirped up when she saw Aubrey standing in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning." The blonde smiled at Chloe as the redhead walked over to the coffee machine to make a drink. "Oh, I made you coffee. Milk, 1 sugar?"

"Wow, thank you." she smiled, taking the offered cup out of the blonde's hands. "How do you know how I take my coffee?"

The blonde just tapped her nose and winked before going back to tend to the eggs on the stove. "You want some eggs?"

"Sure." Chloe answered back as she took a sip of her coffee and watched Aubrey from behind as she made them both breakfast.

* * *

The blonde and the redhead were both sat in a comfortable silence on the step, several minutes after they ate their breakfast. The view in front of them was gorgeous. There were trees to both the left and the right. Long grass which towered about 4 foot in the air, and a sandy pathway which lead to the beach. The sea was a beautiful turquoise colour and the sand was unrealistically golden. It was almost like a picture on a postcard. In fact, Chloe had pulled her phone out earlier and snapped a few pictures. Obviously not forgetting to take one of - albeit a very reluctant - Aubrey.

"Hey." Aubrey said excitedly and Chloe looked up to see what she was referring to. She was looking ahead of her and as Chloe turned her head she saw the top of Stacie and Beca's heads walking towards them. She smiled as she took a sip of her coffee and waited for the two of them to reach the porch.

"Hey, you're up!" Stacie grinned when Aubrey started to walk towards her. When the blonde reached her, the brunette pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You look great." Chloe smiled brightly at her girlfriend who was wearing a blue plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath, and some short beige shorts which showed off her perfectly muscled, yet pale, legs.

"Thank you." the brunette answered, ascending the stairs and leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. She sat down beside her and kissed her on the cheek once more before Chloe handed Beca her cup of coffee.

"Morning." Stacie smiled when when her and Aubrey reached the porch where Beca and Chloe were sitting.

"Good morning!"

"I uh, just wondered if y'all wanted to come on a hike?" she asked, smiling brightly at the trio. "I know this really nice walk, it's not far from here. It's really beautiful."

"Would uh- I'm sorry, I just don't really feel like hiking today." the redhead answered, giving the tall brunette an apologetic look.

"That's fine. How about you babe, you wanna go?" she asked Aubrey. The blonde looked down at Chloe who was stroking her girlfriend's leg and then looked back up at Stacie, also giving her an apologetic look. Before either of them could say anything, Beca spoke up hesitantly.

"I'll go."

"Huh?" Chloe asked, stopping her hand which was absentmindedly stroking the brunette's knee.

"I mean, I could use a hike. It'll be fun, right?" She looked up at Stacie who just smiled down at her. The tall brunette knew that Beca was only offering to go because neither Chloe or Aubrey wanted to go, but Beca also knew that Stacie wanted to go so she didn't want her to feel left out. Stacie nodded as she placed a kiss on Aubrey's cheek and sauntered inside to make some food for the hike.

* * *

"Do you think Aubrey loves me?" Stacie asked as she walked through the woods with Beca. She adjusted the strap on her backpack as she looked expectantly at the small brunette.

"Is this a trick question? I don't.." she let the sentence hang in the air._** What do I say to that?** _she thought to herself, instantly becoming nervous.

"I mean.. The first few months of our relationship was great, you know? We were just taking it easy, seeing where things went but.. It's been 9 months and I don't think she's ready, you know?" she looked behind her to see that they were far into the woods, then she looked back down at the brunette who was keeping quiet. "I love her. I mean, this is the first official relationship I've been in but.. It's hard to figure her out. I just need to know what she wants, you know?"

"Well.. You're uh-" she paused for a second. "You're an interesting.. polite woman." she answered nervously, internally kicking herself. **_Polite woman?_** she thought incredulously, _**what the fuck, Mitchell?**_

"That's one way to put it.." the taller brunette giggled which made Beca let out a breathy laugh.

"I mean, you just.. Not many people are like that so I guess uh- I guess you'll just have to be patient with her, you know? I'm sure she does love you like, a lot."

"You think so?"

The brunette, still walking along the public path, looked down at the floor for a second and then looked up at Stacie. "Yeah." she nodded.

* * *

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"You're kidding me!" Aubrey laughed loudly, almost choking on her drink as Chloe almost fell to the floor laughing. The two had been playing truth or dare for an hour now and Chloe just answered one of Aubrey's truth questions. The question was; where is the strangest place you've had sex?

"A movie theater, Chloe?!"

"Yes!"

"Was this with Beca?" she tried asking coolly but she was still trying to stifle her giggles. She laughed even more when the redhead nodded sheepishly. _**Oh, I am so**__** going to tease Beca later.**_ "You dirty little birds!"

The redhead laughed again as she rolled over on the floor to lay on her stomach. She took a sip of her beer as Aubrey tried to calm down.

"Okay, oh my God.." she squeaked, still trying to find her voice from all the laughing. "I pick- _hmm_ - I pick dare."

"Okay, payback time, bitch!" she laughed halfheartedly. "I dare you to chug down a full beer. _And_, it can't be from the one you're drinking now because that's only half full."

"Woah, are you trying to get me drunk, Ms. Beale?" the blonde teased.

"Maybe." the redhead winked as she stood up to fetch Aubrey a beer.

* * *

"You know, I wonder sometimes.. If I would of met somebody like her, or you.. Like, a few years ago.. If I'd still be with them now.." the tall brunette smirked at her own words, "I probably did, actually.. I bet I just wasn't paying attention. Or I probably just slept with them."

The small brunette laughed as she saw a plain spot of grass in between two trees. "Wanna settle here?" she looked up at the brunette and smiled as she pulled her backpack off of her back.

"Sure."

The two set up their picnic area. They used the picnic blanket attached to Beca's backpack to sit on and then took the food out of Stacie's bag which she made earlier. The tall brunette pulled out a bottle of wine and smiled when Beca handed her two plastic cups from her bag. She poured one glass of wine and handed it to Beca who whispered a "thanks" before waiting for Stacie to pour her own.

"Here's to.. New friends and not fucking around." Stacie said in a more chipper tone as they clinked their glasses together.

"Cheers."

* * *

"I'm bored, do we have anything to eat?" Chloe complained as she laid on the sofa with her legs swinging back and forth.

"Let's make a big ass sandwich!" Aubrey suggested in a slurred tone, the result of Chloe making her chug 2 beers earlier. She was loosened up and surprisingly, she hadn't blown chunks yet, which was always a good sign.

The two of them looked through the fridge and cupboards together, trying to get as many sandwich fillings as possible. They placed all the ingredients on the table and soon after, they were making their own sandwiches made from most of the food they had found.

"Let's put them both together and make a huge one." Chloe giggled as she placed her sandwich on top of Aubrey's and squashed it down. The blonde fetched a knife from the drawer and cut through the huge sandwich that was Chloe's creation.

"Be careful with that knife, Aubrey, Jesus."

"This is the best sandwich ever!" Aubrey shouted excitedly yet in a hushed tone as she cut through the huge pile of food.

"We need more mustard."

"Let's put a _lot_ of mustard on." she giggled, the alcohol going straight to her head.

* * *

"I want Chloe to look at me the way you look at Aubrey" Beca whispered as she shifted about next to Stacie who was sat cross legged on the picnic blanket. The food was done with and they were both sat in an admittedly awkward silence, alternating between small talk and sipping their wine (which was almost all gone.) The smaller brunette looked up at Stacie who was staring at her intently.

"Chloe looks at you like.." Stacie paused as she looked between Beca's lips and her dark blue eyes. "Like you're the most beautiful woman in the world." it was barely a whisper as she saw Beca too looking down at her lips.

"I just.. I'm sorry I'm just gonna embarrass myself." the DJ muttered as she shook her head and took a sip of her wine.

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just feel.. I don't know, I feel really nervous. I just got a nervous feeling.. Is that just me?" she paused, looking for any indication from the tall brunette that she too was feeling nervous but instead she got nothing but a small smile. She shook her head and sighed. "That just might be me."

Stacie nodded as she looked back at Beca who now seemed to be refusing to make eye contact.

* * *

"You bitch!" Aubrey shouted as she dodged the piece of ham that just came flying her way. She pulled a piece of tomato out of the sandwich that she and Chloe had made and threw it at the redhead. She laughed loudly as it stuck to the redhead's cheek, the latter too drunk to remove it.

"You're gonna pay for that, Posen." Chloe mumbled, discretely pulling out a piece of cheese with some mustard on it and throwing it at the blonde.

"You're the worst- uh-oh, you missed!"

"Oh my God!" Chloe yelled giddily as she picked up the whole sandwich and got ready to throw it at Aubrey

"Don't do that!" she laughed loudly and snickered when the piece of tomato fell from Chloe's cheek. "Hey the tomato matches your hair, Chloe."

"This mustard matches your hair!" the redhead smirked as she threw yet another piece of food with mustard attached onto it. This time, it landed in the blonde's lap and with how drunk they both were, all the two of them could do was laugh loudly.

* * *

Beca sat fiddling with her thumb ring. She was nervous, to say the least. She could feel Stacie's eyes burning a hole in the side of her head._** Why is she looking at me?**_ she thought, _**is she waiting for something?**_

She looked up at the tall brunette from her spot on the floor beside her and was surprised to see Stacie leaning in closer. _**So this is what she was waiting for**_, she thought as she felt the brunette's hand at the back of her neck. She felt Stacie pull her in and as she closed her eyes, the brunette's lips crashed into hers.

The kiss felt different. It felt unfamiliar but.. warm. The DJ scooted in closer towards the brunette who still had her hand at the back of her neck. Her lips were soft and tender and she tasted like strawberries mixed with wine. She moved her hand to rest on Stacie's knee as they were just awkwardly rested in her lap. She tried to lean in closer and deepen the kiss and she could feel Stacie asking for more.

Coming to her senses, Beca broke the kiss gently and placed one last soft kiss on the brunette's bottom lip before pulling away slowly. She removed her hand that was rested on the brunette's knee and she felt Stacie's hand loosen from her neck. The tall brunette slowly pulled Beca in close to her and placed a kiss on her head before pulling back and resuming her previous position.

The two didn't say anything after that. Beca wanted to scream. She wanted to kick herself so hard for letting it happen. She wanted to slap Stacie for pulling her in like that. She wanted to slap her for being so fucking hot to turn down. She shuffled away from Stacie and downed the rest of her wine before turning around to pack the stuff up.

She wanted to tell Chloe. But she couldn't. She couldn't lose her.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! OoOOoOOoOo, bad Stacie and Beca! If you've already seen Drinking Buddies then you probably would have seen this coming. If you _haven't_ seen it then, I'm sorry this was like a huge spoiler. (Oops.)**

**Anyway, hope you liked that chapter and leave a review telling us what you think! Until next time..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have both worked at Kaisa's bar and restaurant for 2 years now. They're perfect for each other, except that they're both in relationships. But you know what makes the line between "friends" and "more than friends" really blurry? Alcohol.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Aubrey/Stacie.**

* * *

"Okay, go!" Aubrey yelled excitedly as she and Chloe started running towards water with Stacie hanging behind them. The two couples had decided to spend their last day at beach, after a few days of being at the beach house.

"Not fair!" Stacie shouted while following them, pouting as the blonde and the redhead jumped around in the sea. Beca was sitting on shore, playing with her phone. Admittedly, she was looking through old pictures of her and Chloe when they started dating, trying to feel better. To say she was regretting that kiss was a huge understatement. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

She put her new aviators on and sighed. Why had she done it? Her and Chloe's relationship was going smoothly. The redhead was the brightest and most amazing woman she's ever met. Maybe it was just a spur-of-the-moment type of thing, who knows? What she does know is that there is _no_ way that Chloe should have to find out about what Beca and Stacie did on the hike that day.

"Hey babe!" Chloe smiled as she ran to her girlfriend. Beca greeted her with a chaste kiss to the lips and noticed that Aubrey and Stacie were playing American football in the water. She smirked at the sight. "Their idea, not mine." Chloe laughed. Beca nodded, fondling with her phone. Chloe put an arm around her girlfriend and Beca showed her a little smile. A forced one at that.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked, concerned for her girlfriend.

"Nah, I just feel a bit sick." Beca lied. Chloe frowned and kissed brunette's cheek.

"You want me to kiss it better?" Chloe asked and Beca just chuckled before she looked back out to sea.

"CHLOE!" Aubrey yelled from the water as Stacie tried getting the ball from her.

"You should go. She needs you there." Beca smiled and nodded towards Aubrey who was calling Chloe's name loudly. Stacie had managed to get the ball and swim at least a few feet away from the blonde.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chloe repeated, wanting to take care of her. Beca didn't answer, instead she smiled a little and just pressed her lips against Chloe's. This made Chloe smile and nod before hurrying down the beach, back into the water.

After couple minutes, Stacie decided that she needed a break. Who knew water football would be that exhausting?!

"Hey, you okay?" Stacie asked, sitting next to Beca. A little too close for Beca's liking. The brunette just nodded quickly, looking away. "You?" she added, wanting to know if she felt bad about what happened.

"Good." Stacie simply stated and put her shirt back on, not bothering to dry off. **_Of course it doesn't bother you_**, Beca thought.

"So…" Stacie said and looked at Beca who was looking out to sea. Aubrey and the redhead were throwing the ball to each other and laughing along.

"What we did was a mistake." Beca whispered, not taking her eyes off of Chloe. Her _girlfriend_.

Stacie nodded and added a quiet, "yeah, I agree." and Beca let out a breathe she had been holding and let out a nervous laugh. "Thank God." she breathed.

Meanwhile Aubrey and Chloe had decided to swim back to shore. Chloe felt little jealous when she saw how Beca was laughing at Stacie. The redhead always got a bit jealous of her small DJ. She just was like that.

"You ready to go?" Aubrey asked them and both Stacie and Beca nodded eagerly.

* * *

"You like it?" Stacie asked smiling when she noticed that Aubrey was reading the book she gave her. The tall brunette climbed next to her in the big double bed. Aubrey started taking pillows beneath her back and handing them over to her girlfriend.

"I don't need that many." Stacie chuckled when Aubrey was handing her a third pillow.

"It's fine." Aubrey smiled before continuing reading her book. After couple of seconds she felt her girlfriend's eyes boring a hole into the side of her head. She peeked a glance sideways and saw how Stacie stared at her book.

"Are you gonna do that all the time?" Aubrey laughed, moving book away from Stacie's eyes. Stacie just smiled and moved to kiss the blonde's forehead lovingly.

"I might." Stacie smiled sweetly and moved so she could rest her head at Aubrey's lap. She closer her eyes and relaxed and Aubrey smiled at this and started caressing Stacie's head.

"Good night." Stacie whispered and kissed blonde's thigh before drifting off.

* * *

"Now remember, only jacks and jokers." Chloe told once again to a drunk Beca, who was currently giggling like a little child.

"Okayyyyy." Beca laughed and put her face closer to table so she could see the cards better. Her vision was getting pretty blurry.

"You know, maybe we should play this as strip poker." Chloe smiled as Beca once again lost. Beca just rolled her eyes and took another sip from her fourth or fifth beer. She's lost count now. She lost count a while ago, actually.

"Okay, let's try again." Chloe chuckled and Beca nodded, still drinking the beer.

"Jacks and jokers." Beca repeated and looked closely while Chloe drew cards.

After couple cards, Chloe slammed her hand at table and made a victory noise. "No, no! That's a seven!" Beca exclaims drunkenly, feeling proud of herself. Chloe curses and decides to take a drink.

"Aww, c'mon babe." Beca slurs moving closer to her.

Aubrey had been listening to them for the last five minutes and she found herself thinking about what the two of them were like with each other. She wanted a relationship like they had. They could talk about everything and they were basically best friends. The blonde sighed and turned around to see a sleeping Stacie. After couple seconds of intense staring, Aubrey got up and tiptoed out of the room. She felt like getting a beer so she quietly made her way downstairs.

"Shoot." Aubrey hissed as she saw Beca and Chloe making out on the couch. Well, it looked like much more of a make-out session, if she's honest. Chloe noticed her standing there sheepishly and pushed Beca away gently, making Beca groan.

"Babe." Chloe muttered and smiled at Aubrey, who was feeling little awkward.

"HEY!" Chloe yelled, but then the redhead noticed that it was middle of the night. "Shit, are we being too loud?" she asked, lowering her voice.

"Oh Aubrey!" Beca smiled, now noticing the blonde standing at the bottom of the stairs. Aubrey waved at her and walked closer.

"No, no. I was just.." Aubrey said and nudged her head towards kitchen. Chloe grinned.

"Beer?" the redhead asked, knowing her best friend too well. Aubrey just nodded and winked which made Chloe laugh.

"She saw us making out." Beca slurred in a barely audible whisper when Aubrey went to get a beer.

"That was dry humping, my dear." Chloe winked and Beca blushed.

"Not helping." the brunette chuckled before drinking her drink.

* * *

"She's such a lightweight." Chloe whispered, amused at her girlfriend. Beca had passed out next to her a few minutes ago. Aubrey smiled at couple and sipped her third beer.

"How do you know so much about card games?" Aubrey asked, curious as to why she hasn't seen this side of Chloe before.

"When I was younger I used to work at this bar. There was this really cool dude called Brad who was working with me. I was just cleaning tables and stuff, but he was like the card game supervisor there." Chloe started and Aubrey laughed at her - **_card game supervisor_** - " Sometimes there were lots of customers, but mostly not. So we started playing card games as a past-time and soon he had taught me everything he knew."

"Cool story bro." Aubrey grinned sarcastically and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Wanna go out for a smoke?" Chloe asked after another minute.

"Yes please!" Aubrey smiled and got up from comfy armchair.

"I don't wanna wake her up." Chloe frowned as she tried to get away without waking Beca up. The brunette just groaned a bit at the loss of contact from Chloe but then drifted off to sleep again.

Soon, the two friends were outside, sharing a cigarette and talking about their past girlfriends. "She was gorgeous." Aubrey smiled as she described her first girlfriend.

"What happened?"

"She left me!" Aubrey exclaimed, pouting. "Her loss, I guess." Chloe smiled at the blonde and drank her beer.

"I think she told me something like this when we broke up: I think we should take a knee on this romance." Aubrey told and laughed hard.

"What does that even mean?" Chloe wondered out loud.

"I dunno! I think it's some football term or something. And she didn't even play football!" the blonde laughed. Chloe joined in.

"That's from football?" Chloe chuckled amused.

"Yes. Well, I had to ask my friend if it was a good thing." Aubrey smiled and Chloe shook her head, giggling.

"How are things with Beca?" Aubrey asked after, smiling but Chloe just shrugged.

"Normal. We have bad days and good days. Especially good nights, if ya know what I mean." Chloe slurred, grinning. Aubrey nodded, again laughing. Alcohol made everything seem funnier.

"Are you gonna get married?" the blonde asked timidly.

"Wow, I think you have had enough!" Chloe joked.

"No, I'm serious."

"Yeah right. We've been talking about it." the redhead answered as she took another sip of her beer.

"Awww." the blond smiled, following suit.

"What about you two? Are ya gonna have kids and stay here?" Chloe asked.

"I dunno. It would be nice." she told her and Chloe looked.. surprised.

"Really?" she asked and Aubrey nodded. The two fell into another silence, taking it in turns of having a puff of the cigarette while alternating between drinking their beers and making small talk.

"So what do you think of our double date?" Aubrey asked, changing the subject.

"I hate double dates." Chloe joked and took a sip.

"You love it." Aubrey corrected.

"Yeah, I'm having a good time." Chloe told seriously. Then, Chloe got an idea. A drunk idea. "You know what I wanna do? If you don't wanna do it this is your chance to get out." the redhead told quickly and Aubrey looked thoughtful for two seconds before agreeing.

"We should go to beach and make a big fire. And stay up the whole night." Chloe told her, getting excited already. "I can make fires! We can sit by the fire and drink and talk all night long." Chloe smiled.

"Okay, let's do it." Aubrey said after a little pondering and gets up to head towards the beach.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked, getting up too.

"Yes."

" Are you sure?" Chloe repeated few times, making Aubrey roll her eyes while laughing.

"You're drunk." the blonde said in an amused tone.

"Nah, you're just.." she tried but couldn't finish as she noticed that they needed more drinks. "I don't know. I'm gonna get more drinks, stay here!" Chloe told quickly before walking inside.

* * *

"You really are important to me." Chloe slurred, doing everything she could so her eyes stayed open.

"You too." Aubrey smiled, glancing around dark beach.

"No really. I'm happy that you're in my life." the redhead repeated, moving closer to her best friend.

"You're drunk talking." Aubrey said, amused.

"So? You're drunk too!" Chloe smiled and winked at her.

"I have an idea." Aubrey told and suddenly jumped up. Chloe looked at her confused for a second. "What? You have what?" she asked, not sure what blond had told her. "I have an idea. Let's go swimming!" the blonde said loudly, already taking her jeans off.

"Are you insane? The water's so cold." Chloe told, sobering up. Aubrey just smiled and took her top off, revealing her torso. Her very naked torso. Chloe's eyes grew big as her best friend stood in front of her fully nude, although it was harder to see in the dark. Luckily for her, Aubrey couldn't see the growing blush on her cheeks.

"Are you coming?" the blonde asked excitedly, but Chloe just shook her head. "Fuck it." Aubrey muttered before running into the cold water. Chloe watched her and sipped her beer.

"You're crazy!" she shouted after her, kind of happy at seeing her bestfriend loosened up.

* * *

Beca changed radio station as the four of them were on their way back to Chicago. Stacie was driving them back in her car and thinking about her relationship with Aubrey. Chloe and Aubrey were both sleeping at back and because the best friend's weren't awake to keep any conversation flowing, there was some kind of tension in the car.

"We're here." Stacie finally said a little loudly, waking up Chloe. The redhead had sunglasses on and her hair was all messy as she roused from her sleep. She nudged Aubrey who woke up too. Beca got out of the car along with Chloe, soon followed by Stacie.

"This was fun." Aubrey smiled as she got out as well. Stacie was taking the couples bags from the trunk while Chloe hugged Aubrey.

"Thank you so much for having us guys." the redhead told them both and let go of her best friend.

"Yeah, totally." Beca smiled and moved to hug Aubrey.

"Yeah, next time we do this, you guys will have to choose the place." Aubrey told them with a smile and went back to sit in the car, feeling a bit weak. She was having a _terrible_ hangover from last night.

"Thanks again." Chloe said to Stacie and gave her a one armed hug with the one that wasn't holding their luggage. Beca just nodded shyly at the tall brunette, not wanting to exactly hug her after what they'd done. Stacie gave her a weak smile as Beca walked up the stairs of the house with Chloe following. The tall brunette sighed and closed trunk with probably more force than needed.

"Do you want me to drive?" Aubrey asked, confused when Stacie stood next to the passenger door.

"Nah, I just... Do you wanna go somewhere?" she asked hopefully but Aubrey shook her head.

"Just home. I really wanna sleep." she answered. Stacie sighed again and nodded.

"Okay then.. We'll talk at home." she told her simply and moved to the other side of the car. **_Talk at home? Why? What the fuck was that?_ **Aubrey thought and hesitantly prepared herself for the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys for the late update, blame Kaisa;) I'll be doing the next chapter BUT, like I said in my other fics, I'm going on holiday tomorrow so it'll be a while before I can update anything. So when I do update, I'll make sure it's an extra long chapter to apologize. Hope you liked this chapter anyway. Leave a review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Chloe and Aubrey have both worked at Kaisa's bar and restaurant for 2 years now. They're perfect for each other, except that they're both in relationships. But you know what makes the line between "friends" and "more than friends" really blurry? Alcohol.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairings: Beca/Chloe, Aubrey/Stacie.**

* * *

Chloe sighed, albeit too dramatically, as she walked into work. She took off her sweater, one that she stole from her girlfriend, so she was left in a white tank top, along with her normal everyday jeans and converse. It was two days after the trip and Chloe hadn't heard anything from Aubrey since. She and Beca had talked about how it would be nice to go there with Aubrey and Stacie again near Christmastime. She really liked the small cabin that Stacie had and she thought her girlfriend did as well, however Beca didn't seem very interested in visiting again. She found that funny because they had a lot of fun together over the weekend but it seemed like Beca's mood was off a little on the last day.

She took her bag to the back where she placed it in her locker and then proceeded to put on her apron for work. Before she could even have chance to tie it, she heard the bell, signalling that a new customer was here already. "Duty calls." she muttered to herself, walking towards the bar where she saw that there wasn't a customer, it was Jesse sat with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Howdy," he greeted her and she found herself wondering why the hell he's always so chipper at this time on a morning. "Where's Aubrey?"_** of course, that's why.**_

"I don't know, is she in the back?"

"No, she's normally the first one here but I haven't seen her."

"Must just be running late then, I don't know."

The two go back to their respected jobs, Chloe busying herself with bringing crates of beer, wine and soft drinks to the bar in case they run out, and Jesse being his normal charming self, standing outside luring people in to the restaurant.

10 minutes later, Aubrey came in, looking flustered as ever, looking like she'd just run a marathon. She said no words to anybody as she hurried into the back to put on her waitress uniform and apron.

"What needs making?" she asked quickly, popping her head around the door to look at Chloe expectantly.

"Uh, sandwiches, breakfast stuff, you know the usual." she smiled slightly, but it turned to a frown when Aubrey didn't smile back, instead she just nodded and went into the back to make the food.

The day seemed to go on, with everybody including Jesse, Benji, Jessica and Amy sensing the tense posture of one Aubrey Posen. Yes, she was normally a well-kept girl who stood up straight and had manners, but today she seemed different. Chloe could tell that something had happened to her best friend and she was going to get it out of her one way or another.

"Uh, Aubrey are you okay?" Chloe asked her on their dinner break. She had chips, her normal everyday dinner, while Aubrey had made a tomato and basil pasta.

"Yeah I'm fine." she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"How's things with Stacie?" she asked hesitantly.

"She broke up with me."

"Oh that's-WAIT WHAT?!"

"Jesus Christ, Chloe!" Aubrey returned loudly, dropping her fork and putting her hands over her ears in case Chloe started yelling again. Except Chloe just gaped at her, wide-eyed. Why the hell was Aubrey being so nonchalant and casual about this? Did she hear her correctly? She thought it'd take a lot more than two questions for Aubrey to open up to her about why she was acting weird, but in another un-Aubrey-like fashion, she blonde just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Aubrey, do you wanna talk about it?" Chloe asked, and Aubrey found herself thinking back to last night.

* * *

_**"We need to talk, Bree."**_

_**"Wait, before you say anything, are you-is this-what are you-"**_

_**"-Just let me talk." Stacie said, in a tone of voice which was drastically unfamiliar to the blonde. Aubrey sighed and sat down on the brunette's sofa, moving away slightly when Stacie sat down beside her.**_

_**"Aubrey, I think it's best if we don't.. y'know, do this anymore." Stacie paused but then noticed that Aubrey was obviously not going to respond. "I just think eight months is a long enough time to know whether this is going to work and we-Aubrey this isn't working."**_

_**"Why isn't it working, Stacie? We're happy, aren't we?" Aubrey asked in a surprisingly calm tone.**_

_**"You might be happy, Aubrey, but I'm not. Not anymore. Sure, we've had some good times but I just-I can't help but wonder if this is what you actually want. If you actually want me, because Aubrey, you still sneak out in the middle of the night like it's just a one-night-stand or something. I'm looking for something serious and I don't think that you're ready for that. Not yet."**_

_**"I can be ready." Aubrey whispered, placing a hand on Stacie's thigh.**_

_**"Aubrey, I can't change who you are. You're not ready, and I respect that. But I need someone who will move in with me, someone who won't freak out if I mention anything long-term, and someone who's actually in it for the long haul."**_

_**They stayed silent for a moment as Aubrey removed her hand from Stacie's thigh and stood up. She looked down at Stacie who's eyes were slightly glossed with tears.**_

_**"Did I make you happy?" the blonde asked quietly.**_

_**"Of course you did," Stacie nodded frantically, standing up to stand opposite the woman. "I've never been more happy in these past eight months than I have been with anybody."**_

_**"Then I guess this is it." Aubrey sighed. Stacie just smiled sympathetically and hesitantly took a step forward to hug Aubrey. They stayed there, embracing each other, for about five minutes before Aubrey cleared her throat and pulled back. She nodded towards the door, and Stacie smiled in understanding. **_

_**They shared one last chaste kiss on the side of the mouth before Aubrey walked out of Stacie's apartment with tears in her eyes.**_

* * *

"You know what," she smiled, dropping her fork on the table and putting the lid back on the pasta box. "No, I don't want to talk about it."

Benji, Jesse, Amy, Jessica and Luke were all sitting in the lunch room as well and could hear the conversation. Her voice chirped up as she addressed the rest of her employees. "In fact, tonight we're all going to The Open Bottle tonight for drinks and-no excuses! We're gonna play pool and get drunk and _nobody_ is going home to their significant others, because_ I_ no longer have one." she stood up and bowed and smiled as Jesse, Benji and Fat Amy applauded her. She then looked down at Chloe one more time, who had a neutral expression on her face, and walked out of the lunch room.

The rest of lunch was spent in silence apart from the occasional funny remark from Amy. Chloe knew Aubrey had to loosen up but God, she hated it when her best friend got like this.

* * *

"Here we go!" Jesse yelled enthusiastically as he walked to where Aubrey was sat with Amy on the couch. They had arrived at The Open Bottle an hour ago and already, Aubrey was feeling the alcohol kicking in. "Two shots of malort."

"I am not drinking malort."

"You're single now, it's Chicago tradition!" he smiled at her, handing the shot glass to her, unaware of Chloe watching intently from behind them where she was playing pool with Jessica.

"Chicago tradition? Okay." she smirked.

Amy grimaced at them as they both knocked the shot back in one, muttering a "I don't know how you flat-butts can do that. It's like swallowing a burnt condom full of gas." making Aubrey almost choke with laughter.

The night went on, with Aubrey getting more and more wasted with every beer she downed, and Chloe getting more and more anxious, wondering why Aubrey was doing this to herself.

* * *

"We're like, totally matching." Jesse laughed as he and Aubrey sat on the sofa, legs stretched out and resting them on the table.

"Oh my God, we _are!_" she yelled, looking down at their matching black jeans and black converse. They both laughed for a while at it, obviously not noticing how drunk they both were. Aubrey mentioned something about how they should take a picture and put it on instagram, so Jesse took his phone out and did just that.

Chloe walked towards them after she finished her beer and saw them both laughing together. Jesse was obviously flirting with Aubrey, and they were both drunk, so she didn't want him taking advantage of her while she was in that state. She doesn't know Jesse very well, so she's not sure if he's the kind of person to do that to someone, but she wasn't taking any risks.

"Aub, come on," she smiled kindly down at her best friend. "I'm going, let me take you home."

"What-nooo! You can't _go!_" she whined.

"Aubrey-"

"-Lock the doors!" Aubrey cut in, pointing towards the man behind the bar who wasn't paying them any attention.

Chloe sighed. "Let me give you a ride-"

"-Come on Chloe, she wants to stay." Jesse interrupted this time, however Chloe just ignored him.

"Aubrey, you're drunk out of your mind. Let me take you home."

"No, I'm staying. Jesse can take me home, right Jesse?"

"Sure" he smiled at Chloe. The redhead sighed, not wanting to give in, but her best friend looked like she had made up her mind, and she wanted to stay.

So Chloe bid her farewell to everybody before heading home to her girlfriend.

* * *

When Chloe got home, she saw the lights on inside which told her that her girlfriend had been up waiting for her. She got inside and took off her bag, placing it in it's usual spot by the doorway, and locked the door behind her.

"Beca, you home?" she yelled into the apartment, smiling when she heard Beca's small voice say "I'm in here" from the living room. She could hear a familiar tune of Titanium playing as she walked into the living room and saw her girlfriend sat at her desk, obviously making a mix.

"Hey." She smiled, coming up behind her girlfriend and placing a soft kiss on the side of her head near her ear.

"Hey babe." Beca answered with a small smile, reaching up to stroke Chloe's arm comfortingly as Chloe wrapped her arms around her shoulders from behind. They were both silent for a minute before Chloe broke the silence.

"Wanna hear something crazy?"

"Shoot." Beca answered absentmindedly as she worked on her mix of David Guetta's _**Titanium**_ and The Proclaimers' _**500 miles**_.

"Aubrey-Aubrey and Stacie broke up."

Beca immediately stiffened in Chloe's arms, which didn't go unnoticed by the redhead. The brunette didn't answer, she just saved her mix and turned around to face Chloe. She gave her girlfriend an expectant look as if to ask her to explain, in which she did.

"Apparently Stacie broke up with her. Like, I don't know why."

"Today?"

"No.. Uh-last night, I think. Aubrey was being all weird, like, she was pretending to be happy, you know? You know how much I love Aubrey but man, she was like 'I'm free!' and basically like, celebrating. That's why everybody was out drinking tonight. She was being weird you know, and _I_ like Stacie. She's a great girl and, I think Aubrey is just being childish."

Beca nodded slightly, watching as Chloe settled on the couch right next to her desk. They sat in silence for a small while as Chloe flicked through the channels on the TV. The redhead could tell something was wrong with Beca with the way the brunette was staring at the floor but she couldn't put a finger on what exactly was up with her. Another 10 minutes passed, with Beca staring at the floor, and Chloe trying to find something to watch.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Chloe sighed, standing up and approaching the brunette, who had turned around and brought up her mix again.

"Okay." Beca smiled, albeit quite falsely, up at her girlfriend and craned her neck up so she could give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You wanna come, or.."

"I think I'm just gonna," she nodded towards the computer screen.

"Finish that?"

"Yeah I just gotta put some finishing touches on it."

"Okay babe, don't be up too late." Chloe said, leaning down to give Beca one last hug before she dragged her feet off to the bedroom, tired after a long day.

Beca sat for what seemed like hours, staring catatonic at her laptop screen. All she could think about was the kiss with Stacie. The feel of Stacie's lips against hers and the numbing sensation that lasted forever on her lips. The lips that she had kissed Chloe with since the incident, which made her feel like an absolute shitty person for. For kissing her girlfriend with the exact lips she used to cheat on her with. The image of Stacie's face, inches away from hers, was embedded into her brain.

* * *

_**She looked up at the tall brunette from her spot on the floor beside her and was surprised to see Stacie leaning in closer. So this is what she was waiting for, she thought as she felt the brunette's hand at the back of her neck. She felt Stacie pull her in and as she closed her eyes, the brunette's lips crashed into hers.**_

_**The kiss felt different. It felt unfamiliar but.. warm. The DJ scooted in closer towards the brunette who still had her hand at the back of her neck. Her lips were soft and tender and she tasted like strawberries mixed with wine. She moved her hand to rest on Stacie's knee as they were just awkwardly rested in her lap. She tried to lean in closer and deepen the kiss and she could feel Stacie asking for more.**_

_**Coming to her senses, Beca broke the kiss gently and placed one last soft kiss on the brunette's bottom lip before pulling away slowly. She removed her hand that was rested on the brunette's knee and she felt Stacie's hand loosen from her neck. The tall brunette slowly pulled Beca in close to her and placed a kiss on her head before pulling back and resuming her previous position.**_

* * *

She found herself wondering if that was the reason that Stacie had broken up with Aubrey. Had Stacie told Aubrey that they kissed? What if Aubrey confronts her? Or worse, what if Aubrey tells Chloe?

The brunette sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking at the clock on the computer screen which read **1:46am.** She saved her mix, even though she hadn't touched it, and shut everything off before going to bed, feeling like she had let Chloe down vastly. But for now, she slid all thoughts and feelings to the back of her mind. Everything was fine for now, and hopefully things would be fine full stop. She knew one thing though, she didn't know how much longer she could take not being able to tell Chloe about what happened at the cabin.

* * *

**A/N: Very sorry for the long wait, guys! Next chapter will be from MD95. Make sure to leave a review and tell us what you think, the feedback isn't as good on this one so I just want to know if you're enjoying it or not, and if you have anything we could do to improve. Thanks!**

**P.s tell me what you think of the new cover photo thingy, courtesy of yours truly**


End file.
